Sucky Funk
by Oneturtledove
Summary: I'll be the shelter in your rain, Help you find your smile again. I'll make you laugh at a broken heart, Wherever you are." Fluffy friendshippy goodness. I am such a sucker.


Disclaimer: Avenge me, father.

Spoilers: Right through the part where Danny is nothin' but a good time cowboy Casanova.

A/N: I really want my best guy friends back. Or a new one would work too.

* * *

"I am in such a funk. A sucky funk," was Lindsay's greeting when Adam opened his apartment door one night.

"Is this a cry for help?"

"Especially if you have Twizzlers."

He smiled and stepped aside and she walked through the door and crashed face first onto his couch.

"Adam, this couch stinks."

"You're going to come over here and eat my food and play my Nintendo and rag on my couch?"

"Yes."

"As long as we're clear," he muttered, shoving her feet to the floor and sitting down. "So what's going on in Whoville?"

She turned her head a little and glared at him.

"Same thing as usual because I am too dull to work up anything else."

"Linds…"

"I know. I don't want to talk about it."

"It's been a month."

"I'm aware."

He reached over and tugged on a strand of her hair and she crinkled her nose up.

"Want me to put some laxatives in his coffee?"

"Yeah, and then lock the bathroom door."

"Icy Hot in his underwear."

"Ooh, good one."

"I aim to please. Now come on, sit up."

"Don't wanna."

"Come on Lindsay. Buck up, baby. Tell me what will make you feel better. Anything, your wish is my command."

"I want to make him hurt. I mean really, really hurt."

"He's hurting, Linds. He misses you."

"I don't want him to…."

"You don't really want him to hurt do you?"

"No."

"And do you know why that is?"

"No."

"You love him."

"I don't."

"Lindsay, if you didn't, this wouldn't hurt so bad."

She sighed and buried her face deeper in the couch wishing it all away. Everything, even the good parts because they were what made the bad parts suck so much.

"I'm so stupid," she said finally, lifting her head up.

"You're not stupid, Linds."

"Everyone warned me. Everyone told me to be careful with my heart and be careful with him. Even you. You told me that he was a Doug Ross George Clooney kind of guy and I should guard myself. But I didn't listen. I flirted for a long time and then I jumped in with both feet. I knew better than that, but he was…"

"He's a charmer, Linds. He doesn't even mean to be but with that accent and the half smirk, women go nuts."

"Adam…" she said with a chuckle, rolling over to face him.

"Plus he's built and tan and aloof to his loyal followers. And those blue eyes he's got? Well they'll get you every time."

"You're such a dork."

"Oh look I got a smile!"

She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest while he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"It's going to be okay, Lindsay. You guys will work it out."

"What if we don't?"

"I'll hit him with lightning, then run him over, then as soon as he gets big again I'll hit him with a perfectly aimed backwards fired green shell."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

She smiled and took a deep breath.

"You know what I need, Adam?"

"To kick my butt in Mario Kart?"

"Yes, but first, I need breakfast."

"Steak and eggs?"

"French toast and eggs and hash browns and sausage."

"You're awesome. You're the only person I know who will gorge on breakfast food at 10:30 at night."

"It gets better as it gets later."

He pulled her up from the couch and they went into the kitchen where she hopped up on the counter while he got the food out of the fridge. She swung her legs back and forth lazily as she watched him, giggling when a pint of ice cream tumbled out of the freezer and hit him on the head.

"Stuff it, Monroe."

"You make me laugh, Adam."

"Glad I could be of service."

* * *

The hash browns were burnt and they were both having very off nights as far as gaming was concerned, but Lindsay hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. The corners of her eyes were red and chapped from the laughter tears and her stomach muscles were near spasming. They were laying on the floor on their stomachs, watching the closing ceremony for the Star Cup in Mario Kart. Lindsay had barely beat Adam, but she was still in fourth place.

"Oh look, you get to drive away and be sad."

She chuckled and watched as her character was blown up as an insult added to virtual injury.

"I would have done better if you hadn't put a bunch of bananas on my shortcut!"

"Hey, in grand prix it's every man for himself. All your base are belong to me."

"Your face is evil with ugly distort," she shot back, sticking her tongue out. "Besides your cruel banana placement didn't seem to help you all that much, fifth place."

"Oh, you're bringing out the big guns, huh? We've got one more cup to go. Can you handle this?"

"You forget this is D.K.'s jungle parkway and I am playing as D.K. And after this? Yoshi Valley, of which I have never ever fallen off."

"Yeah, but then you have Banshee Boardwalk, and you can't even play that unless the lights are off."

"I'm getting better!" she said, reaching over to slap his arm. The tips of her fingers grazed his wrist and he chuckled.

"You're tired, Linds."

"Yeah."

"Want to stay?"

"Can I?"

"Of course. You can have the couch."

"You're such a gentleman," she muttered standing up and stretching.

"Nah, I'm one of those guys that doesn't change my sheets, I just let them disintegrate."

"Well then I appreciate the couch."

He tossed her a blanket and she laid down on the couch while he turned of the TV and Nintendo.

"Need me to set an alarm for you?"

"I'm off tomorrow."

"Alright. Need anything else?"

She was quiet for a while and he sat down next to her, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Can you stay here with me?"

"Out here?"

"I'm tired of being alone. I just want to sleep. Please?"

He nodded and laid down with her, pulling her into his arms so they could both fit on the couch. She buried her face in his chest and took deep breaths while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I miss him, Adam."

"I know you do."

"Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why couldn't I fall in love with a good guy for once? Why couldn't I fall in love with you?"

"Hey, crazy talker. We're Luke and Leia, we can't fall in love. You belong with Han."

She chuckled.

"If Danny is Han, who's Chewbacca?"

"Flack of course. Mac is Obi-Wan. Hawkes is Boba Fett."

"Who's Stella?"

"Stella's beyond Star Wars. Stella is Professor McGonagall."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Adam, I can't wait to meet the woman you finally fall in love with. She's going to be amazing. Of course she's going to be hard to find because I seriously doubt there is anyone good enough for you."

"Sometimes love trumps that Linds."

"Thanks."

He slid his hands up and down her spine until her breathing slowed almost to sleep.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"After tonight, I'm not allowed to mope anymore. Don't let me, okay?"

"Okay. But if you ever want to renege on that, I'm here to listen."

"I love you, Adam."

"I love you too, Linds. Go to sleep."


End file.
